The present invention relates generally to dehumidification systems, and more particularly to a water separator for aircraft cabin air dehumidification.
Aircraft cabin environmental control systems typically include dehumidification equipment to remove water from ingested atmospheric air. Dehumidification is of particular concern at lower altitudes, and/or while aircraft are grounded. Dehumidification systems for aircraft cabin air commonly include coalescer bags and/or air mechanical swirlers situated in annular passages to coalesce and separate water from air. These systems more readily separate out large water droplets than fine, mist-like droplets. At lower pressures and higher humidities, airborne water tends to form very small droplets that are difficult to efficiently separate and remove from air.